


The Boy Who Lived - The Musical

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry just wants a quiet life, Kid Fic, M/M, background jeddy, background scorbus, not a musical about his life thank you very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: Harry doesn't ask for much, just a quiet life - and preferably one that doesn't include a Broadway musical of his life. But then his kids return from New York with some unwelcome news.





	The Boy Who Lived - The Musical

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [Orpheous87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87) for beta'ing for me 💙

The first sign of the impending chaos was the loud slam of a car door in the driveway. 

Moments later and the cottage was full of noise, a stark contrast to the peace and quiet of the past few weeks. 

‘I think the kids are home,’ Draco remarked wryly, just as the door to the living room swung open. 

‘Ahh, home sweet home,’ James said, flopping face first onto the other unoccupied sofa. ‘Have you missed us?’ he added, words muffled by the cushion squashing his face. 

‘Of course we have,’ Harry said as he hugged Albus and Lily, and then Scorpius and Teddy, ‘although it has been nice and quiet without you lot here.’

Harry was telling the truth; he had enjoyed having some time alone with Draco, but he’d also missed his children terribly. Even though they were in their late teens and early twenties, basically adults now, he loved the joyful chaos of having them all at home, even when they bickered and annoyed each other. 

‘How was New York?’ Draco asked.

‘It was amazing, Dad.’ Scorpius started, ‘We went to all the museums you told me about, and climbed up to the top of the Empire State Building.’

‘I’m glad you had fun,’ Draco said, a smile spreading across his face at the look of happiness in his son’s eyes. 

As Draco talked to his son, Harry was looking at his own children. 

They might have been apart for a few weeks, but he still knew his kids better than anyone in the world. 

It was therefore easy for him to tell that they were hiding something. Albus was fidgeting, leg jiggling up and down despite the restraining hand Scorpius had placed on his thigh. Lily and James were exchanging mischievous looks, the kind that had signified trouble ever since they were young children. Teddy just looked resigned, as though he knew something was coming but was powerless to stop it, which was probably true - Harry had learnt long ago that even Teddy couldn’t stop James doing something once he’d set his mind to it. 

Harry sighed, deciding to get it over with quickly. _Like ripping off a plaster_ , he thought to himself, _just get the unpleasantness over with and then we can move on_.

‘Go on then, what is it?’ he said.

No one said anything, but he didn’t miss the looks his children shot at each other. 

‘Come on, out with it!’ he repeated. ‘What happened? What did you do?’

‘Who said we did anything?’ James said, indignantly.

‘Yeah, Dad, why would you just assume we’ve done something wrong?’ Lily chimed in.

‘No faith in us,’ James said shaking his head, pulling an exaggeratedly sad face. 

Harry just looked at them, waiting for one of them to give in and admit what was going on. It was a technique he had perfected during those crazy years when he and Ginny had been raising three young children, who seemed to constantly be getting up to all kinds of mischief. 

Albus was the first to break.

‘C’mon, let’s just tell him.’ he said to the others. 

‘Can I tell him?’ James said, scrambling to sit up on the sofa. ‘Please?’ 

‘Yeah, sure.’ Albus replied, ignoring Lily’s noise of protest. 

Harry looked at James, feeling nerves fill his stomach at the look on James’s face. That look had never been followed by good news. It was the look of _Dad, I snuck into Hogsmeade and got a month’s detention_ , or of _Sorry for the noise last night, Dad, I had too much to drink at the party, oh, and by the way the window downstairs might be a little bit broken_. 

‘So,’ James began, a grin spreading across his face, ‘one night we decided to go out, get some culture, y’know, that boring stuff Albus and Scorpius like.’

‘Oi!’ Albus interjected.

‘So we ended up going to Broadway, to see if there was anything cool on. And it turns out that there was. Want to guess the title of the musical we went to see?’

Harry had no idea what on earth the show could have been called, but the glint in James’s eye had his stomach sinking. He braced himself as James opened his mouth to continue. 

‘It was called, _The Boy Who Lived_.’ 

Harry’s heart stopped. Surely not? They couldn’t have. 

‘What?’ he said weakly. ‘About me?’ 

‘Yep,’ Lily laughed. ‘They had all these songs, and you tap danced at one point.’

‘I didn’t know you could tap dance, Dad. Can you show us?’ Albus burst in. 

‘You did this great song too, all about being the chosen one,’ James added, before jumping up to stand on the sofa. He started to sing the song, horribly out of tune, only making it a few lines in before Albus and Lily also joined in. 

‘How many times did you go and see this musical?’ Harry shouted over the din.

‘Three.’ Scorpius responded, grinning. 

‘Couldn’t you have stopped them, Teddy?’ Harry said, turning to look at his godson. 

‘You know I can’t make them do anything, Harry.’ Teddy laughed, eyes fond as he watched James dance on the sofa next to him. 

Harry just sighed. He was so fed up of people writing books about him, or asking him for interviews, or wanting his autograph. Why couldn’t people just get over it already? The war was years ago. He was just Harry now, not the Saviour, not the Chosen One, just Harry. 

He was shaken out of his rapidly darkening thoughts by the sound of Lily saying his name. 

‘They got loads of stuff wrong too, Dad,’ she was saying. 

‘Yeah!’ Albus chimed in, ‘They said that Uncle Fred died!’

‘And that you were Head Auror, not Defense Against the Dark Arts professor,’ Scorpius added.

‘It was all a load of rubbish really,’ James mused. ‘And the guy they had playing me was just terrible. I’m way better looking than that!’

At the look they all gave him, James bowed his head slight, mumbling ‘sorry, sorry, not the point.’ 

Harry felt his mood begin to lighten again as they all began to list all the things wrong with the musical. And then he turned to look at Draco, and saw that he was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes, and, well. Anything that could make Draco laugh like that was just fine by Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
